harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
I Know You're Going To Hate Me (foundersfic)
I Know You're Going To Hate Me is a currently in-progress fanfiction by Sorcha Loupvoix which details Rowena Ravenclaw's life as she meets her fellow founders, falls in love, and struggles with life as a werewolf. It is the original work in the I Know You're Going To Hate Me mainverse. Chapters 1. Rain, Firelight, and Hazel Eyes 2. Revelations 3. The Morning After 4. Confession 5. Nightmares and the L Word 6. A Shocking Sight 7. The Potion 8. Over A Sack of Flour 9. An Interesting Awakening 10. It's Quite A Proposal 11. Do Not Add Sugar 12. Vows Characters and Backgrounds Rowena Ravenclaw: ' ''History: The central character in the story, Rowena was born to an Italian father and a Greek mother in rural Greece. She was born a werewolf, inheriting the trait from her mother, although her condition (as it is with inherited lycanthropy) did not manifest until she reached puberty. When her sudden transformation revealed to her father that his wife and daughter were werewolves, he immediately killed Rowena's mother, and, when Rowena escaped, set out hunting his daughter. Rowena quickly learned to take care of herself as she traveled alone through Europe. She never stayed in one place very long, afraid her father would find her and unwilling to get attached to people who would probably reject or harm her if they found out who she was. When she was in her late teens, Rowena swam the English Channel as a wolf, being unable to swim herself. At eighteen, she met Keith Talbot, the lord of a small fiefdom. They began a romantic affair which led to marriage. After being unintentionally misled as to the phases of the moon, she was unable to protect him when she changed form on their wedding night, and the wolf severely injured him. Now determined to protect others from herself, she began travelling again, arriving at Hogwarts castle five years later. Soon after, she embarked on a romantic affair with Salazar Slytherin, who easily guessed what she was. After much uncertainty and fear of commitment on her part, he asked her to marry him, and she accepted. They were wed in the spring of her 25th year. Personality: Because of her father's crusade against her and her guilt over Keith's fate, Rowena has very low self esteem. While she has faith in her own intelligence, she does not feel desirable or worthy, and has a very hard time understanding why Salazar loves her so much and believing that he will continue to do so. Her guilt over what she did to Keith is such that she considers any measure of hate from him justified, and excuses his actions towards her even when they are horrendous. She is prone to taking the blame for any problem entirely on herself, and has a very serious view of life in general, due to her early experiences, which also made her very self-reliant. '''Salazar Slytherin: ' ' History: Salazar was born into a restrictive pureblood-elitist home to a intensely abusive father and a weak, enabling mother, the latter of whom died when he was young. Far from bringing him around to their way of thinking, his father's severe physical punishments only made him more eager to jettison his family's beliefs. He quickly made friends with Godric, a boy from the most liberal family he could find, and began a career of small, harmless mischief and covert rebellion which nonetheless earned him several scars from his father. He left home as soon as he came of age and was given a room in Hogwarts castle by a relative of Godric's. He was happy to have Godric and Helga join him there, and never left for any lengthy period of time. Over the years he began slipping abortifacients, medicines, and other such things to the women of Hogsmeade, often very cheaply or pro bono. When Rowena arrived, he was instantly facinated with her, and he quickly added up her odd traits to make a decent guess as to her nature, which was confirmed when she disappeared the night of the full moon. His knowledge of her lycanthropy did nothing to diminish his attraction to her, and neither did the slight wound her wolf self inflicted upon him during their engagement. Personality: ''Although he rarely shows it, Salazar has deep-seated issues related to his father's abuse. He has difficulty dealing with negative emotions, especially anger. If he is feeling uncomfortable or upset, he is likely to shrug it off with a joke; if he is very upset, he explodes, having no middle ground. He is by nature a jealous person, and Rowena's feelings for Keith greatly upset him, although he hates to admit it.Although he developed his 'jokey' persona to deal with his family situation as a child, humour is now his default mode, and he likes it that way. 'Helga Hufflepuff: ' ' History: ''While not taking immediately to Salazar, she found Godric amiable enough to tolerate him, but rejected him harshly when he pursued her romantically. She later regretted this after falling for him. After Salazar departed, she and Godric grew far closer, and she followed him to Scotland a few years later, although their relationship remains ambiguous to this day, much to her dissatisfaction. ''Personality: ''A generally amiable and excitable person, Helga has a motherly streak which she employs often on her friends. She is easily roused in indignation or righteousness, and is by far the most socially 'proper' of the four. 'Godric Gryffindor: ' ' History: ''Raised by a tolerant pureblood family, Godric developed his family's relaxed ideology without much question, especially as his friendship with Salazar provided an excellent look at the livestyle of strict elitists. After being rejected by Helga when they were young, he has made no more romantic overtures towards her, although his feelings remain the same and they are now close friends. ''Personality: ''Godric is generally friendly, if somewhat reserved, and rather prone to reticence regarding his deeper feelings. His main aspect is as a balance - his seriousness to Salazar's casualness, his solidity and calmness to Helga's reactionism, his confidence to Rowena's guilt. '''Keith Talbot:' ' ' History: Keith was the only child of a serious and studious minor lord and his flighty social butterfly wife. He was raised privileged and became Lord Talbot upon his father's death when he was seventeen. Two years later, he met Rowena, and despite her questionable heritage and lack of background, he fell hard for her and began to court her. When he was twenty, he proposed, and was badly mauled when she transformed on their wedding night. Left bitter, he let the 'consummation statute' on their marriage run out, resulting in automatic annulment, rather than divorce her and cause the truth to come out. He allowed it to be generally believed that the wolf attack that disfigured him took Rowena's life, and never made any effort to find her for any reason. Personality: Formerly a confident, slightly arrogant, and very assured young man of position, Keith's entire world changed with his mauling. Unable to cope with Rowena's betrayal and his own loss, he became bitter and somewhat misogynistic, convincing himself that she was a monster and the girl he had known had never existed. While loyal to those whom he still feels close to, and capable of tenderness, Keith is hostile towards the world and vicious in regard to Rowena. Helena Slytherin History: ''Salazar and Rowena's first-born child, she has inherited her mother's lycanthropy. Helena was the result of an unplanned and unwanted pregnancy - unwanted for just that reason - but she had a happy childhood. ''Personality: '' Vincent Slytherin Despina Slytherin 'Vinyaya 03:34, December 25, 2010 (UTC)'''